Is it Love?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Apa sebenarnya itu cinta? Apa yang Donghae rasakan itu cinta? Apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan itu cinta? Apakah benar begini rasanya cinta? Karna rasanya.. sangat menyakitkan/Is It Love?/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Warning: BL/Boys Love/ Abuse/ lil'bit NC/ lil'bit angst/ typos/ a warm up fic by Nyukkunyuk/ Dont like, dont read it then.


Apa itu cinta?

Apa itu sesuatu yang berbahaya? Seperti karbon dioksida?

Ataukah cinta itu seperti oksigen?

Kenapa cinta itu aneh?

Kenapa bisa membuat orang sehat jadi sakit?

Orang gemuk jadi kurus?

Orang normal jadi gila?

Apa cinta itu mengerikan seperti virus B 20?

Atau justru malah indah seperti bidadari surga?

Kenapa Tuhan memberikan kepada kita dua kaki untuk berjalan?

Dua tangan untuk berpegang?

Dua telinga untuk mendengar?

Tapi sekeping hati pada kita?

Tentu saja karena sekeping hati lagi kepada seseorang untuk kita mencarinya.

Itu lah cinta

Lalu apakah cerita ini tentang cinta?

Mungkin.. mungkin sebagian cinta bagi orang tertentu

.

.

.

Is it Love?

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

By Nyukkunyuk

.

.

.

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ Abuse/ lil'bit NC/ lil'bit angst/ typos

Dont like? Dont read it then

Feel free to read, but i told you it's contain a lil'bit NC

Leave me some respons please

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Poem by Mario Teguh

Lyrics by Big Bang Monster- Big Bang Obsession

But the story is mine

"..." – Talk

'...' – Think

_Italic – The past/ Flashback_

Normal – Present

**_Bold-italic_**_ - __**The Lyrics**_

_._

_._

_._

**_If I could hold you once_**

**_I wish you were my lover just for a moment_**

**_Please.. please.. please I pray_**

**_Us.. us.. us.. together.. together_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tik..

Tok..

Tik..

Tok..

Ruangan itu sepi..

Ah.. bahkan sinaran mentari saja serasa enggan untuk sekedar menyelinap melalui celah-celah helaian tirai yang menutupi jendela besar itu, seakan tahu.. bahwa mereka memang tak diizinkan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Gelap..

Iya.. ruangan itu gelap..

Sunyi senyap, padahal diluar anak-anak kecil dengan riangnya masih berlarian, kejar-kejaran bermain dengan teman.

Tak ada yang tahu.. mereka pun tak tahu.. bahkan dunia pun tak tahu.. apa atau siapa yang ada dalam ruangan yang sunyi senyap itu. Mereka tak tahu.. tak pernah tahu.. jika disana.. tiap jengkal dinding-dinding itu menjadi saksi bisu.. semua yang terjadi.. yang bahkan tak diketahu oleh dunia. Menjadikannya suatu rahasia kecil, diantara besarnya dunia.

_Krieeett.. _Pintu itu terbuka, berderit memecahkan kesunyian, seakan berteriak bagi siapapun yang ada dalam ruangan itu untuk mempersiakan diri, bahwa dipastikan akan ada seseorang yang datang dan masuk ke ruang itu.

Tampak tubuh kecil seorang lelaki di sudut ruangan itu terperangah, mendengar teriakan dari sang pintu. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, lebih cepat dari tiap detikan jam yang berdetak. Gemetar, ketakutan, bahkan peluh keringat dingin mulai bercucuran menuruni pelipisnya.

Oh tidak, dia belum siap. Bahkan rasanya tak akan pernah siap.

Dia takut, sungguh ketakutan.

"Hyukkie" Ucap seseorang yang membuat tubuh kecilnya tambah gemetar, semakin menyudutkan dirinya di kamar itu. Bahkan jika boleh, dia berharap agar tak terlihat. Sekali ini saja..

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah orang itu terdengar, menggaung di ruangan gelap itu, membuat si lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Hyukkie semakin ketakutan.

Oh tidak.. tubuhnya semakin gemetar, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri berniat melindungi diri dari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

_Hiks.. _Sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, seolah memberitahu bahwa dia sangat ketakutan.

"sshh.. ini aku, sayang" Ucap orang itu sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sementara lelaki yang disebut Hyukkie itu menutup rapat kedua mata dan telinganya.

Tidak, ini sudah cukup, tubuh dan hati nya sudah lelah..

Lelah menerima semua rasa sakit itu..

Tidak..

Dia tidak mau..

Sudah cukup!

Dan lelaki itu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri, sebagai suatu upaya melindungi dirinya dari orang itu.

"Hyukkie.. Ini aku, Donghae" ucap orang itu kemudian memeluk Hyukkie erat.

"Jangan takut sayang, kita akan bersama, selamanya" dan perkataan orang itu otomatis membuat air mata Hyukkie mengalir deras

.

.

.

_Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gummy smile dengan deretan gigi putih yang berbaris rapih, dengan mata berbinar menatap khusyuk para dancer yang tengah menampilkan kebolehan mereka di depan khalayak ramai. _

_Panggung yang sederhana itu pun tak membuat jeritan kagum dari para penonton memudar, justru sebaliknya semua bersorak, berharap para dancer itu kembali menunjukkan kebolehan mereka. _

_Begitu pun dengan pemuda itu, matanya berbinar menatap kagum salah seorang dancer diantara dari sekuan grup dancer itu. _

_Dia yang bertubuh atletis.._

_Dia yang berambut coklat keemasan setengkuk.._

_Dan dia.. yang telah mencuri perhatian dari sang pemuda, membuatnya terpaku menatap tiap pergerakan yang dilakukannya. _

_Mata sang pemuda itu membulat, bahkan reflek dia menahan napasnya ketika sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan seulas senyuman hangat juga lambaian tangan. Oh.. rasanya bahkan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, bahkan tangannya dengan kaku membalas lambaian sisosok pirang itu. _

_'Ya Tuhan! Dia melihatku! Dia melihatku! Bahkan dia tersenyum padaku! Yeaaaay!' tak sadar dia pun meloncat-loncat kegirangan, karena senyuman si pirang tanpa tahu, si pirang masih melihat ke arahnya. _

_'Lee Donghae, dia melihat ke arahku! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' si pemuda masih asyik dengan kegirangannya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini terasa membosankan bagi si pemuda dengan rambut coklat keemasan setengkuk itu. Menghela napas panjang, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan musik dari music player yang ada di ruangan latihan dance itu dan mulai menari mengikuti irama musik yang mengalir. _

_Menutup mata, pemuda itu masih asyik menggerakan tubuhnya kesana-kemari. _

_Sebuah senyuman malah terukir diparas tampannya, ketika sesosok pemuda tampak dalam bayangannya. _

_Ah.. melihat senyumannya.. rasanya membuat hatinya bahagia.._

_Apalagi kemarin di ruang kesehatan keduanya sempat bertemu, dan si pemuda pirang malah berterimakasih pada sang sahabat yang membuatnya terkilir dan harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan si pemuda dengan gummy smile yang menawan itu, kan? Sungguh dia sangat senang, tak perduli dengan kakinya yang terkilir, setidaknya hatinya senang. _

_Kejadian saat di ruang kesehatan itu malah terputar dalam bayangannya. Membuat senyumannya semakin melebar. Apalagi mengingat sosok si pemuda yang tampak kaku membalut kakinya yang terkilir. Ah.. sungguh rasanya dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan si pemuda itu. _

_"Lee Hyukjae" Ucapnya tanpa sadar. _

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk terhenyak dari lamunannya ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. _

_Alisnya tampak bertautan begitu iris kecoklatannya menatap nomor yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, pasalnya dia tak mengenal nomor tersebut. _

_Tak menunggu lama, dia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. _

_"Halo?" Ucapnya pada sang penelfon._

_"Hyukjae-shii?" Ucap seseorang disebrang yang membuat alis Eunhyuk semakin mengkerut, dia tak mengenal suara si penelfon._

_"Ya, saya sendiri. Maaf ini siapa?"  
"Ah, syukurlah. Kukira aku salah sambung. Ini aku, Donghae" Ucap si penelfon yang membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna, berharap bahwa dia tak sedang bermimpi._

_"Hyukjae-shii?"_

_"Eh? Ah iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Donghae-shii?" Ucapnya agak terbata_

_"Umm.. kurasa belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Apa aku bisa meminta mu untuk memeriksaku? Kau adalah murid andalan dr. Kim, kan?" _

_"Eh? Apa kau sakit? Atau kaki mu bertambah sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk agak panik tanpa tahu diseberang sana Donghae tengah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan khawatirnya. _

_"Umm.. entahlah, makannya aku meminta mu untuk memeriksaku, apa kau tak keberatan?"_

_"Tentu tidak" Ucap Eunhyuk spontan membuat Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya_

_"Uh.. emm.. maksudku tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Kau bisa menemuiku di ruang kesehatan besok" Ucap Eunhyuk kikuk merutuki reaksi spontannya tadi, duh!_

_"Baik lah.. err.. sampai bertemu besok" Ucap Donghae yang ikutan kaku "Terimakasih, Eunhyuk-shii"_

_"Eunhyuk!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"err.. kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk saja.. umm.. kurasa kita seumuran dan aku benci bersikap formal dengan orang-orang yang seusia denganku" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggaruk kepalanya_

_"Ah.. baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Donghae"_

_"umm.. Baikah.. um.. Donghae.." Ucap Eunhyuk kaku_

_"Sampai bertemu besok" ucap Donghae dan rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menjerit histeris. _

_._

_._

_._

**_Time passes and it's been a year since I've seen you. So what?_**

**_All I do is call your name infront of you_**

**_I couldn't stand meeting as friends _**

**_No, I'm going crazy, I grow crazier the more I meet you_**

**_My head gets fuzzy, my heart is confused, but I'll do either, yeah_**

_._

_._

_._

_Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat papan dengan tulisan Ruang Kesehatan itu. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, pemuda itu pun masuk disambut senyuman manis dari seorang pemuda dengan jas putihnya. _

_"Silahkan duduk" Ucap si pemuda itu, masih dengan senyuman gusinya. _

_"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Eunhyuk to the point sementara Donghae malah merasa kikuk._

_"Umm.. aku.. aish.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Donghae tambah kikuk, Eunhyuk tersenyum menenangkan._

_"Tenang saja.. percayalah padaku, aku akan berusaha membantu mu."_

_"Umm.. begini.. aku.. belakangan ini merasa aneh dengan tubuhku sendiri"  
"Kau bisa menceritakannya lebih jelas? Seperti apa yang kau rasakan? Apa bisa kau deskripsikan?"_

_"Aku.. –sigh- aku.. aku merasa berdebar" _

_"Huh? Berdebar? Apa yang membuatmu berdebar? Kurasa kita harus melakukan perekaman jantung untukmu. Err tapi bisa kau katakan lebih jelas lagi? Seperti apa yang sedang kau lakukan yang bisa saja membuatmu berdebar? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau merasa berdebar? Seberapa lama kau merasa berdebar, semacam itu?"  
"Kau"_

_"Eh?"_

_Donghae memandang Eunhyuk langsung ke dalam iris kecoklatannya._

_"Kau yang membuatku berdebar. Setiap melihatmu, yang kurasakan adalah jantungku berdebar kencang. Setiap melihat senyummu rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam perutku. Ketika aku mendengar suaramu, rasanya hatiku meleleh. Bayanganmu yang hadir ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku dan bayanganmu pula yang hadir mengantarku tidur. Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?" tanya Donghae masih menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk. Sementara yang ditanya malah terpaku sembari membulatkan matanya. Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk._

_"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pun tak tahu apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan atau tidak dan bahkan aku tak tahu apa setelah mendengar hal ini kau akan membenciku dan menjauhiku. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tak membenci apa yang kurasakan, aku senang dengan apa yang kurasakan, aku senang karena apa yang kurasakan ini adalah untukmu. Lee Hyukjae, I love you. I really love you" ucap Donghae mantap sementara Eunhyuk masih terpaku._

_Sebuah senyuman menghiasi paras tampan Donghae. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pemuda manis, Donghae pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu. _

_"Umm.. Donghae.." Ucap Eunhyuk yang berhasil menghentikkan langkah Donghae membuat pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda manis. _

_"Kurasa, aku bisa memberi obat yang tepat untukmu" Ucap si pemuda manis dengan senyuman gusinya, sementara si pemuda pirang segera berlari memeluk si pemuda manis._

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian semua harus segera mencari Hyukkie segera. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak bisa atau tidak mungkin, dia harus segera ditemukan!" Ucap seseorang dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi Siwon.."  
"Aku tak mau mendengar kata tapi! Kalian harus menemukannya! Dan jangan kembali sebelum kalian berhasil menemukannya!" Teriak si lelaki yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

"Baik, kami akan berusaha mencarinya kembali"

"Bagus, sekarang semua keluar!" Ucapnya mengusir semua orang-orang itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"ARRRGHH!" Ucapnya frustasi sembari membanting barang-barang yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersamanya, Hyukkie!" Ucapnya sembari mencengkram kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil penelusuranmu, detektif Kim?" Tanya seseorang saat memasuki ruangan detektif Kim

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi aku belum bisa menemukannya" Ucap sang detektif kemudian meneguk kopinya

"Aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Dan aku harap kita bisa menemukannya lebih cepat dari pada Siwon. aku takut, Bummie" Ucap sang hyung sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela, memikirkan kedua adiknya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku juga menghawatirkan mereka. Apalagi kondisi Eunhyuk hyung yang tak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja. Aku harap aku bisa mendapat petunjuk lebih mengenai keberadaan mereka." Ucap Kibum menenangkan.

.

.

.

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia, Hyukkie?" Ucap seorang lelaki dengan mata sekelam malam setelah memberikan tamparan di pipi seseorang yang disebutnya Hyukkie itu. _

_"Aku.. Tak melakukan.. apa... apa.." Ucap si Hyukkie dengan nada terputus-putus. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, luka-luka di tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa di hitung dengan jari. Tubuhnya sakit, terlebih hatinya. _

_"BOHONG!" Bugh! kali ini lelaki itu meninju Hyukkie tepat di perutnya, membuat si namja manis mengeluarkan cairan lambung lewat mulutnya. Eunhyuk tersungkur, bahkan sekedar memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakitpun tak bisa dilakukannya. _

_"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Hyukkie!" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menjambak surai kehitaman Eunhyuk. _

_Eunhyuk tak menjawab, tenaganya habis, masa bodoh namja yang kini mulai mencium ganas bibir pucatnya, masa bodoh dengan namja yang kini mulai merobek kasar kaos yang tak dapat dibedakan warnanya antara putih dan merah itu, masa bodoh dengan namja yang kini tengah menyodokkan kasar kemaluannya pada lubang Eunhyuk. Dia sudah tak perduli, bahkan ketika hitam yang menyelimutinya, merenggut kesadarannya. _

_"Kau hanya milikku, Hyukkie!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Eunhyuk-ah. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat" Ucap Sungmin sembari menatap si namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, terdengar jelas gurata khawatir dari nadanya._

_"A-aniya. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Tak usah khawatir" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memegang tangan sang hyung yang mendarat di keningnya. _

_"Kau yakin kau tak apa?"_

_"Tentu" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum menenangkan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kali ini kau bermesraan dengan seorang yang lebih tua, huh?" Ucap seorang lelaki sembari memaju-mundurkan dengan brutal pinggulnya kedalam lubang Eunhyuk_

_"Aku.. tidak" ucap Eunhyuk tertahan, menahan sakit yang kembali mendera tubuhnya. _

_"berbohong, huh?" ucapnya sembari mencengkram kuat kemaluan Eunhyuk membuat si empunya tersentak kesakitan._

_"AHHH.. sakit.. jangan.." mohon Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak didengar oleh orang itu. Dia malah semakin brutal meng-in-out-kan kemaluannya di lubang Eunhyuk tak peduli dengan jeritan kesakitan Eunhyuk.. tak peduli dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari lubang si namja manis itu. _

_"AHH" pekikan kenikmatan lolos dari lelaki itu sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis saat merasakan si lelaki itu memuntahkan spermanya di dalam dirinya. _

_"Wae? Kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan padamu, huh? Sementara kau menikmati perlakuan orang lain padamu, begitu?" Ucap orang itu sembari mencekik leher Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat di lehernya. _

_"Cih.. Dasar murahan!" ucap lelaki itu sembari menjedukkan kepala Eunhyuk ke Dinding, membuat kesadarannya semakin menipis. _

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk terbangun ketika dirasakannya bau obat menguar tercium ke indra penciumannya._

_"Rumah sakit?" Ucapnya pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu. _

_"Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat sembari membulatkan matanya._

_"Tunggu sebentar, ne. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu"_

_"TIDAK!" ucap Eunhyuk histeris_

_"Eh? Wae?"  
"Aku.. takut..wonnie..aku baik, baik saja." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada memelas._

_Siwon tersenyum. "Kenapa harus takut? Bukankah kau sebentar lagi menjadi dokter, huh? Percaya padaku, ne?" Ucap Siwon menenangkan. _

_'Hae.. dimana?'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Harus ku katakan -shii mempunyai banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya. Aku tak tahu dari mana luka-luka itu berasal,karena dia tak mau menceritakannya. Aku hanya berharap anda dapat menjaganya dengan baik, dan sepertinya dia memiliki ketakutan untuk disentuh orang lain aku tak mau mengatakan ini phobia mengingat anda mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae-shii memiliki cukup banyak kenalan, dan saya menemukan luka yang parah dibagian anusnya, saya akan memberikan beberapa obat dan antibiotik untuk mencegah infeksi lebih parah lagi. Yang saya takutkan adalah ini adalah kejahatan sexual yang menimpa saudara anda, karena itu saya harap anda bisa terus menjaga Hyukjae-shii" Jelas dr. Cho sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti _

_"Baiklah, terimakasih dr. Cho, aku harap Hyukkie bisa sembuh. Aku juga merasa janggal belakangan ini, dia selalu tampak pucat dan selalu ketakutan ketika aku menyentuhnya walaupun untuk sekedar mengecek suhu tubuhnya,kurasa aku akan menanyakan ini langsung padanya, semoga dia bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Ucap Sungmin_

_"Ya, jika benar ini adalah tindak kekerasan dan kejahatan sexual, saya rasa kita harus melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwajib, berhubung nyawa Hyukjae-shii juga terancam disini." Jelas dr. Cho dan setelah beberapa lama berbincang, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pamit dan menemui Eunhyuk. _

_Sayang ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamar dimana Eunhyuk dirawat, namja itu tak tampak dimanapun. Eunhyuk menghilang. Sungmin panik dan segera meminta tolong._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku tak tahu kenapa orang-orang sangat menyukai mu Eunhyukkie.. shhh..shit.. lubangmu masih ketat saja meski berapa kali pun aku memasukinya" Ucap seorang lelaki ditengah desahannya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang kembali menderanya. _

_"Kenapa kau menggigit bibir mu, baby? Come on, just enjoy this and let out your moan! Moan my name, slut!" Ucapnya sembari menampar pantat Eunhyuk. _

_"Tak mau menuruti perintahku ,huh? Baiklah" ucap si pemuda itu sembari meneteskan lelehan lilin ke kemaluan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan._

_"Yeah baby.. just scream! Scream!" Ucap si pemuda itu dengan tawa yang mengerikan sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis. _

_._

_._

_._

"Siwon! Cepat katakan diamana Eunhyuk berada!" Bentak Sungmin pada namja tampan didepannya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, hyung. Dia tak bersamaku. Aku juga sedang mencarinya!" Ucap Siwon tak kalah frustasi, dia pun meraih sebuah guci dan melemannya tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Kalau dia ada bersamaku untuk apa aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk berpencar ke seluruh korea dan mencarinya, huh?" Bentaknya lagi.

"Karena kau tak menerima hubungannya dengan Donghae, kan? Jadi kau menyiksanya supaya dia menjauhi Donghae, kan? Iya kan?"

"HYUNG!" Siwon berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Iya aku memang mengakui aku tak bisa menerima Eunhyuk yang lebih memilih Donghae. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tak menyembunyikannya apalagi menyiksanya. Hyung bahkan tau sendiri kalau aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah dia pingsan di kampus tempo hari, kan? Kenapa hyung malah menuduhku?"

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan dr. Cho, kan? Tak usah mengelak karena aku mempunyai saksi untuk itu. Sekarang sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, dimana Eunhyukkie?"

Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon terdiam ketika mendengar ponsel Sungmin berdering, menampakkan nama Donghae. Tak menunggu lama, Sungmin langsung menjawab panggilan itu

"H-hyuuung.. to-long.." Ucap seseorang disana dengan nada yang lemah, bahkan suaranya hampir tak terdengar

"Halo? Donghae? Ada apa? Katakan? Aku tak bisa mendengar mu" Ucap Sungmin panik

"A-aku.. Eun-hyuk"

"Hyukkie? Halo? Hyukkie?" namun sayang, panggilan singkat itu terputus dan Sungmin segera bergegas menuju kantor Kibum

"Yak! Hyung, apa itu tadi Hyukkie? Dimana dia? Katakan padaku!" Teriak Siwon sembari mengejar langkah Sungmin

.

.

.

**_I need you, baby. I'm not a monster _**

**_You know me_**

**_It ends, but if you leave me like this, I will die_**

**_I'm not a monster _**

**_I think i'm sick_**

**_I think i'm sick_**

.

.

.

_Bugh! _Entah sudah berapa kali bogem mentah dari pemuda itu mengenai wajah dan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga, huh? KAU HANYA MILIKKU!" Teriak si pemuda kemudian menendang perut si namja manis membuatnya tersungkur dan kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Tak ada yang bisa memilikimu selain aku, sayang" Ucap si pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

"Ku-mo-hon.. Ha-e.. Ja-ngan" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata, bergelut dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, dirasakannya tulang rusuknya patah membuatnya bertambah sakit.

"Kenapa, baby? Aku hanya akan memastikan bahwa tak akan ada lagi yang bisa melihat kecantikan wajahmu selain aku, sayang" Ucap Donghae dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

_Sreett.. sreeett.. _dan Donghae menggoreskan pisau lipatnya ke wajah sang namja manis, menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan dari sang namja manis. Sementara Donghae menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka yang ditorehkannya.

"Bahkan darahmu terasa manis, baby" Ucap Donghae kemudian meraup bibir pucat Eunyuk.

Meskipun lemah, Eunhyuk pun membalas ciuman panas Donghae membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat memagut bibir Eunhyuk, tanpa sadar bahwa Eunhyuk memegang tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau lipat dan menggoreskannya tepat di nadinya.

"Dong-hae... sa-rang-hae" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata ditengah kecupan panas Donghae sebelum kesadarannya terenggut.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari orang yang ada di bawahnya, Donghae menghentikkan pagutannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa darah Eunhyuk telah mengalir deras dari nadinya.

"HYUKKIE? HYUKKIE? BANGUN BABY! HYUKKIE!" Teriak Donghae sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu kemudian memeluknya erat sembari menangis.

.

.

.

Kibum, Sungmin dan Siwon serta beberapa polisi yang merupakan bawahan Kibum bergegas keluar dari mobil masing-masing saat mereka sampai tepat disebuah rumah yang tampak sepi. Butuh hampir 3 hari untuk melacak keberadaan Donghae disini. Setelah dirasa semua yang dibutuhkan siap, mereka pun berpencar sementara Kibum akan memimpin penyergapan ini. Kibum mengetuk pintu depan namun tak ada yang merespon, Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu, mengendap-endap mereka kembali berpencar Kibum, Sungmin dan Siwon menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua dan segera menuju ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana. Menguping sebentar, Kibum yakin ada seseorang disana, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali mendorak pintu itu dan mengacungkan senapannya begitu pintu itu terbuka. Bau anyir menguar tajam begitu saja saat pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Donghae yang tengah memeluk sesosok pemuda yang Kibum yakini itu adalah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Donghae mendongak menatap orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jasad Eunhyuk.

"EUNHYUK MILIKKU!" Teriaknya histeris sembari mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat pisau lipatnya sementara tangan kirinya masih setiap memeluk erat Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terisak melihat jejak-jejak darah kering yang mengelilingi Donghae dan tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak juga bergerak.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

_Dorrr! _Dan sebuah peluru pun mendarat tepat dijantung Donghae.

Melihat Donghae yang tumbang Kibum, Siwon dan Sungmin pun menghambur mendekati namja itu.

"HYUKKIE!HYUKKIEE!" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak berespon.

"Lee Donghae! Buka matamu, Lee Donghae!" Teriak Kibum sembari mengguncangkan bahu Donghae. Donghae memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia menatap kosong ke arah Kibum.

"Aku.. pem-bu-nuh.." Ucapnya perlahan kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS! CEPATTT!" Teriak Kibum

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengira bahwa Donghae mengidap kelainan psikis" Ucap Kibum sembari menatap kedua pusara yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku pun tak menyangkanya. Aku sungguh merasa tak enak hati pada Sungmin-shii. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya tentang kekhawatiranku. Jika aku tahu ini yang akan terjadi, aku akan meminta pihak kepolisian untuk melindungi Hyukjae-shii saat dia dirawat di rumah sakit." Ucap dr. Cho

"Ya, memang tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Donghae akan mengendap masuk dan membawa kabur Eunhyuk. Menurut pengakuan beberapa orang kawan dekatnya, Donghae memang seorang yang posesif. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia memiliki kelainan psikis seperti ini." Ucap detektif Kim sembari meletakan bunga krisan di kedua pusara itu.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Errr.. Hi_?_

Apa kabar?

Maaf lagi-lagi aku menghilang.. tapi bolehkah kita sebut ini adalah pemanasan?

untuk I'll Get You aku janji pasti akan segera aku update.. aku sedang melanjutkannya sekarang..

so.. can i get some review 'bout this-oh-so-called-abuse-angst-fic? kkk

see ya!


End file.
